1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to rotation adjusting mechanisms, and more particularly, to a rotation adjusting mechanism used for rotating reflective mirror and an adjusting machine using the rotation adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In the assembling process, a rotation adjusting mechanism is employed to position workpieces. A typical rotation adjusting mechanism includes a rotation member, a pivotal shaft and a clamping member. The pivotal shaft rotatably extends through a middle portion of the rotation member, the clamping member is fixed to an end of the rotation member. When in use, the clamping member clamps a workpiece, the rotation member is rotated and the clamping member is driven to move to position the workpiece. However, the positioning accuracy of the rotation adjusting mechanism is less than optimal.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.